A drunk encounter
by VanillaLovely
Summary: You get slightly drunk one evening and decide to visit your good pal Arthur **HUMAN NAMES USED REALLY BAD SMUT**


The night was cool, rain fell harshly on your face. It was your friends birthday an you two had gone out drinking. You were the least intoxicated of the two but you were still really intoxicated. That evening you didn't feel like going home. 'who to stay with?' you thought to yourself as you peered through your phone. As you saw Arthur Kirkland [1] a smile appeared across your drunken face. For the longest time you had a crush on said classy Englishman.

Soon you neared Arthur's house raising a fist to knock. As you knocked a small boy blonde hair blue eyes opened the door for you.

" 'ello (Your name)!" the small boy said as a scream came from the kitchen. The air smelt of beer and soon a drunk Arthur stumbled out of the kitchen, a empty beer bottle in hand.

"Hey Peter[2] you sad excuse for a nation! Didn't you hear me?!," Arthur started as he approached you and the small boy who's name was apparently peter though you had only met him one other time. "I asked you ' who's at the door?!" Arthur finished swinging his bottle in a fit of drunken rage. Never once had you seen Arthur like this, actually only one person has ever seen him drunk for the British man rarely drunk. Slowly your intoxicated mind became less and less intoxicated. Little Peter was shaking, he appeared terrified as were you. What's worse is what Arthur had called Peter. As Arthur saw you he pulled you close trapping you in embrace. The british man started kissing you up the neck leaving little love bites. This made Peter uncomfortable seeing his brother acting like this.

"Uhhhh I think I'm going to spend the night at Ravis'[3] house!" and with that state Peter was was gone leaving a drunk Arthur and half sober you...alone.

As Arthur kissed your neck, you mistakenly let out a moan telling him that he had found your soft spot. The Englishman proceeded sucking and nibbling on it. As you pulled away Arthur noticed a hicky he had left on your neck. A smirk came across his face as he slightly pounced on you beginning to strip you of your clothes. First to be stripped was your shirt Arthur gazed at your chest before proceeding to strip you of your pants.

Soon you and Arthur were both fully stripped lying beside each other. Arthur's hard member was staring fully erect as you stroked and pumped it. His member began tingling and you felt this. As you did one final rough pump Arthurs seed came shooting out of his member though it did no droop down, it stayed fully erect. Arthurs eyes were glazed over with lust, lust that was only for you. Without a second Arthur grabbed your waist and pinned you to the floor. He began rubbing your area with his member allowing moans and gasps to escape your mouth as you gripped his blonde hair giving it a few tugs. Arthur took one hand off your waist and began pulling your (hair length and colour.)

After about five minutes of hair pulling and Arthurs member rubbing your area, he finally inserted himself inside you, but recused to move. 'what was he doing?! your suppose to move I know that!' you screamed inside your thoughts tears forming in your big (eye colour) eyes. With seeing you like this Arthur thrusted his hips forward roughly, he enjoyed hearing your cries of pain and pleasure. His thrusts increased in speed.

"A-Arthur~!" you moaned and screamed in pleasure arching your back, digging your nails into the bed sheets. Arthur smiled the man was now reaching his climax thrusting deeper hitting the outside of your womb not breaking it though. As he began moaning his seed started shooting out of his member filling the inside of your area with his seed. As Arthur pulled his member out he stopped climaxing seed pouring out of your area.

You both fell asleep, Arthur holding onto you. Though this wasn't how you intended your evening to end you still enjoyed it. Both believed this was the best even ing ever.

**A/N: I feel so dirty! Well I hope you like my first published lemon and thank go none of my parents/Family caught me writing this**

**[1] Arthur Kirkland: England's human name**  
**[2] Peter: Sealand's human name**  
**[3] Ravis: Lativa's human name. **


End file.
